User talk:Lordebon/Archive 3
"Automagic" link pluralization Well, just cuz the wiki makes the links auto-plural like that doesn't make the code look pretty /OCD-twitch.... LOL -- Mysterious drake 17:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, I actually think a link like City Tokens looks much cleaner and more naturally to write. Doing it (City Tokens) the other way is much longer and repetitive, which is probably why the code to automatically recognize a pluralization of a link is built into mediawiki ;) --lordebon 17:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) History of the Runnyeye Goblins Hello! Sorry for disturbing :) I put the tag "wikify" on the page about "history of goblins" just because the links on it ain't valid. I couldn't make anything about it Aquelira 21:31, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Me apologizing. I meant fields "how to start" and "reward". Kinda mishmash :( Aquelira 22:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :No worries, I see what you mean now. I've corrected the reward link to point to the book, and since we don't know what the exact name of the starter item is I've put an info tag up there. If you want, when using the wikify tag you can leave a little note inside the tag , any text to the right of that pipe (the | character) won't show up on the normal page view but will show up to those editing it. You can use that to leave editors a note about what needs fixing on a page if it's an otherwise ok page. Hope that helps, if you have any other questions feel free to ask =) --lordebon 22:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) New tunaria Thanks for your explanation of Felwithe in Talk:New_Tunaria. Ewil 13:27, October 30, 2010 (UTC) _ I was trying to remove the whole wiki, but hadnt found that option to delete it yet. For some strange reason when i searched that wiki for that quest, it didnt find it. :I'm not sure what you're referring to by "trying to remove the whole wiki" (and checking the contribs from that IP address, the only edit I see was your comment here). If you can provide a context for your comment, as in what you were trying to remove and what quest you're referring to, I might be better able to respond. --lordebon 17:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC) HideDiv is broken If you have time please take a loot at HideDiv is broken at my talk page, i think i need your help to fix it :) -- 14:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Icons Sorry if I caused any trouble with my rename requests. If you'd like me to I can undo all those rename requests and take it to the forums. A while back on Kodia's talk page I requested rollback rights so I could perform image moves, since a lot of the work I do here involves the icons, and Chillispike said something about he'd "consider promoting me if he saw 40+ icons for rename." http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kodia#Rollback I didn't do that at the time because, it's a lot of work, and it creates a lot of work for everyone else. But today I was cleaning up after someone who uploaded a bunch of misnamed icons in .jpg format and decided to go ahead and throw some rename requests up, and see what happened. Again, sorry if I was disruptive or annoying with all that. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:56, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, the same bot that moves the pages can remove the rename tags. I just wanted to spare you work that might not be necessary since a bot can find them all by the category. --lordebon 00:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I've figured out how to get my bot to rename the icon pages to 4-digits. It leaves a redirect so things pointing to the old icon names still work until I send it back through to clean things up. I'm testing it on Category:Head Icons now. --lordebon 02:09, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Rename of those done, now I have the bot going through and updating all head item slot items to point to the new icons. Was looking for a good way of having it look directly at the pages it moved but doesn't seem to be a good way of doing that (since it'd have to look at the 'what links here' for each of those pages and combine them in to a master list). It's got a thousand pages to look through (at about 10 pages/minute examined) so I'll check it in the morning. I wish the wiki had an easy way to check for Redirects in the File: namespace, that'd make things so much easier. --lordebon 03:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! grats =) -- 21:08, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Grats! Grats on your "promotion" :) AndonSage 05:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Lordebon- Sorry- I think I goofed on the ToRZ- Foundations of Stone (named page) I was trying to add the named mobs + strat (I'll be updating strat on Krytoc's and Halls of Legends here soon as well) I tried to make each named it's own category, but I don't think it ended up like it should have- Any help would be appreciated Meilay (GUK SERVER)